A Kitty in Heat and a Confused Bat
by Snow Flake Falling From Sky
Summary: Ulquiorra is completely confused, Grimmjow is extremely horny. Now, what were the odds of Ulquiorra being confused because he didn't know about sex? And did both Espadas know that one night together could change everything? Yay for Bad Titles :D!


**Cat and Sabrina here xD! Sabrina has finally come to visit me from Miami, Florida. And she has a request before she goes next Thursday(April Something..). _To help her best friend, Cat, make a GrimmUlqui one-shot! _And that's exactly what this fanfic is about :3! Sabrina actually emails me/texts me/calls me with AMAZING ideas for Fighting For Your Love and I'm very happy to have her helping me on this one-shot =)!**

**Summary: Ulquiorra is completely confused, Grimmjow is extremely horny. Now, what were the odds of Ulquiorra being confused because he didn't know about sex? And did both Espadas know that one night together could change everything? Hmm..**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Bleach or it characters. All rights belong to their rightful owner, Tite Kubo.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

As always, Ulquiorra was listening to every word his Lord Aizen had to say. And, as always, Grimmjow was ignoring everything and was off in his own world. Who knew what he was thinking about? Nobody. Did anyone care? Not a single non-living soul..or so, everyone thought. However, one specific arrancar who was rock hard and emotionless was quite curious about what the man thought about. Every opportunity the man had he would sneak a glance at the blunette to see if he was paying attention or not. On this day, though, the mans eyes were closed. He didn't look like his normal self either. In fact, he was sweating, ..a lot. It also appeared he wasn't the only one who realized something was wrong with the sixth espada.

"Is everything alright, Grimmjow?" Aizen asked, a small smile creeping onto his face.

Grimmjow didn't respond though. It seemed he was still in his own world. Ulquiorra frowned at the man. How could he defy his own Lord? Why, if Ulquiorra could've reached over there and cero the life out of the lower ranked Espada he would. Well, he actually could do that but it was completely against his cha-Woah, woah. BACKTRACK, BACKTRACK! Was that drool from the sexta's mouth that was pooling at his section on the table? Taking a closer look, Ulquiorra decided..Yep, it most definitely was the mans spit. Boy, he sure was out of it.

Ulquiorra stiffened in his seat when his breath caught in his throat. Aizen had raised his reiatsu to see the bluenettes reaction. Well, it seemed to have worked. He jumped a bit and stiffened. With all of his strength he slowly turned to face his Lord.

"Have you awakened, Grimmjow?" his deep voice asked.

He didn't answer, his scared look was enough for his Lord to know.

"You seem very.._distressed.._" That same creepy smile was still on his face. "Perhaps you know the reason why?"

And still, the sweat dripped down the Sexta's face and you could see it dripping down his chest from his open espada jacket. And around the entire table, smirks were seen and giggles were heard. Clearly _they _knew what had been happening but poor Ulqui-chan was clueless.

"I'll take care of his problem for ya, Aizen-Sama." said an over-excited Nnoitra.

"Oh, no. I would love to experiment on Grimmjow, my lord." said Szayel.

And it seemed many people were interested in the problem with Grimmjow. All except for an old Barragan and a very confused Ulquiorra. Hell, who would've thought Harribel was up for the job?

Grimmjow seemed pretty affected by this. He, the sexta espada, the one who was suppose to be completely bad ass, was blushing. Yep, BLUSHING! Ulquiorra couldn't believe his eyes either.

"Perhaps you should remove yourself from the room, Grimmjow." Aizen said, killing all of the bickering coming from the Espada.

He stood up and began to walk out of the room, Ulquiorra's eyes glued to his back.

"Just one moment, Grimmjow." Aizen spoke once more. "Ulquiorra you seem pretty interested on what is going on. How about you attend Grimmjow?" he said. And if it were possible, that smile grew even more.

"Of course, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra said and stood up. He knew better than to disobey his Lord even if he did not wish to go with Grimmjow. He walked to Grimmjow who had been staring at him from just across the room and it may have just been Ulquiorra but it sure did look like Grimmjow was going to attack him at any moment. Many glares were sent Ulquiorra's way but he didn't care. He didn't even know why he had to tag along with the sexta.

"Thank you, Ulquiorra. I will be sure to fill you two in later on what we have talked about." Aizen said before Ulquiorra and Grimmjow closed the door. Aizen smirked.

_Just another kitty in heat. _He thought.

* * *

Grimmjow was leaning against the wall by his room door, clearly unable to go anymore.

"What is wrong with you, Jaegerjaquez?" Ulquiorra said.

Grimmjow didn't reply though. He lifted his head and stared hungrily at the fourth espada, lust present in his eyes. Ulquiorra frowned and walked over to the sixth espada.

"I said, what is wr-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence.

Ulquiorra landed on his back on the floor with Grimmjow on top of him. Grimmjow had his lips planted on Ulquiorra's and he made no signs that he was going to let go. Grimmjow waisted no time in shredding off Ulquiorra's arrancar jacket, exposing his pale chest. Immediately, Grimmjow's hand moved down to the Espada's hakama and pushed his hand passed the waistline of it along with his boxers. His hand gripped Ulquiorra's slowly growing erection and began pumping it to full hardness.

Ulquiorra began to push against Grimmjow's chest. He didn't understand what the sexta was doing to him but he wanted it to stop. Pointing a finger, a green cero began to appear but, Grimmjow wasn't having this. He grabbed the cuatra's hand and pinned it down beside his head. Ulquiorra frowned and using his other hand he began to continue where he left off with his cero. Grimmjow bit down roughly on the fourth espada's bottum lip, causing it to bleed and tear. Ulquiorra was shocked and the cero disappeared.

Ulquiorra let out a small moan, not knowing what it was but, he knew for a fact it didn't go good with his emotionless mask. Ulquiorra used his hand not being pinned down to wrap around Grimmjow's neck. Grimmjow was already up though, his hand leaving contact with the other mans now fully erect member. Ulquiorra whimpered at the loss of contact.

"What is wrong with you, Sexta?"

Grimmjow didn't answer. Some sort of frenzy washed over him when he grabbed Ulquiorra's small body, throwing him into his room. Grimmjow stepped into the room, slamming the door behind him. Grimmjow's eyes were filled with pure lust and his erection pressed against his arrancar pants. Ulquiorra seemed a bit frightened which was definitely out of his character but, seeing the sexta at his current state he couldn't help but feel scared. Who knew what he would do?

After turrning the lights off, Grimmjow began to take slow steps to where Ulquiorra stood in the dark corner. Of course, Ulquiorra could have left easily on his own but, he was very curious. In just mere seconds, Grimmjow was standing in front of the Cautra, looking down at him with lust-filled eyes. He grabbed Ulquiorra's small body, picked it up; and threw it down on the bed, roughly. He laid down ontop of Ulquiorra and instantly smashed his lips onto his. Now, Ulquiorra was done being curious. Pushing the larger man off of him, he began

"What are you doing Jeagerjaquez?"

Grimmjow stared at him as though he were a dumbass or was just born the day before. How the fuck didn't he know what Grimmjow intended to do?

"What the fuck does it look like I'm doing?"

"If I knew, would I be asking?" That caused the Sexta to frown.

"Well, if you really need to know, I'm horny as hell and I'm going to fuck you until you scream." He said.

"What?"

Grimmjow could have face palmed right there. He was supposed to be a cat in heat and he was looking for a piece of ass. Why the fuck did it have to be with the Cautra?

"I. Am. Going. To. Fuck. You. Until. You. Scream." he repeated.

"What do you mean, 'Fuck me'?" he asked innocently.

"I'm going to take my dick; and shove it up your ass."

"What is a 'dick'?" He asked.

Grimmjow was about to start banging his head on the wall. _Could the almighty Fourth Espada be really this retarded? _Grimmjow thought. He was definitely not about to give someone supposedly stronger than him 'the talk' as though he were a mother and Ulquiorra was his son. So, he just shredded Ulquiorra's hakama and boxers off of his body and gripped his member.

"This," he said, squeezing Ulquiorra's member harder so he knew what he was referring to, "..is a dick." he finished.

Ulquiorra tensed up at Grimmjow's rough touch and let out a small whimper. Ulquiorra managed to let out a small 'Stop' under his constant whimpers. Grimmjow kissed Ulquiorra roughly and pushed his tongue past the others lips. His hand began to stroke Ulquiorra's growing erection in a slow motion just to drive the man below him crazy. Small fists came to hit Grimmjow's now bare chest with force but, it hadn't affected the Sexta at all. Grimmjow's erection poked Ulquiorra's leg through Grimmjow's pants, causing Ulquiorra to jerk away and freeze. This caused Grimmjow to pull away from his aggressive kiss.

"Do you want it, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow asked, seductively.

Ulquiorra stared at him.

"No."

Grimmjow smirked, "Too bad."

Grimmjow pulled off his hakama and boxers in quick movements so Ulquiorra wouldn't be able to get away. Ulquiorra's eyes widened at Grimmjow's size, he was far bigger than him. And he intended to fit that ...thing inside of him? That's where Ulquiorra drew the line. Ulquiorra pushed with all his strength on Grimmjow's torso, sending him a few inches away from him.

"This has gone too far, Sexta. I do not wish to be a toy for your desires." Ulquiorra said monotonely.

"You may not want to, _Ulqui, _but if you haven't noticed, I've gotten this far in my horny state and believe me, I'm not letting you leave until I've got what I wanted."

And with that, Grimmjow tackled Ulquiorra down onto the bed. He held down Ulquiorra's hand by their wrists and he began to jack Ulquiorra off again with his other hand. _Not again.. _Ulquiorra thought as small moans escaped his throat. Grimmjow smirked.

"And you may not realize it Ulqui but, those sounds, they're _moans. _That tells me you love what I'm doing to you." Grimmjow said.

"Impossible..I find no pleasure." He struggled to say.

"Don't deny it. You love it." Grimmjow said before kissing Ulquiorra's neck.

Grimmjow began to softly suck on the pale skin, intending to leave hickeys and maybe bite marks. Ulquiorra released a silent moan and he couldn't help but lean his head back to expose his neck for Grimmjow. Grimmjow smirked at this action, knowing his uke was finally giving in to his pleasure. Grimmjow moved to the other side of Ulquiorra's neck, leaving a hickey behind; and bit down roughly as though he were a vampire feeding. Ulquiorra's eyes widened at the sudden change of pleasure. He grabbed Grimmjow's head, holding it in place. Who would of thought something so painful could be so pleasure filled? His breathing quickened and he closed his eyes slowly, allowing the pain and pleasure be absorbed.

Grimmjow pulled away from Ulquiorra's now abused neck and he scanned his work. He smirked at the bruise forming around the bite mark. He knew that after tonight, Ulquiorra would be his and his alone. Grimmjow licked his way down to Ulquiorra's fully erect and dripping member. He stopped pumping his hand and licked the head teasingly. Ulquiorra thrusted his hips up, releasing a moan. Grimmjow placed both of his hands Ulquiorra's hips and held them in place so he was unable to thrust his hips again. Grimmjow licked the slit in the head, clearing it from any precum. Ulquiorra whimpered at not being able to move his hips anywhere. Taking the head in, Grimmjow began to suck on it, roughly.

Ulquiorra had never felt pleasure such as this and despite him being incredibly emotionless he couldn't help but allow the moans filling his throat to release.

"Ahh..s-stop." Ulquiorra said between his gasps.

Grimmjow smirked around the cock in his mouth. He took more of Ulquiorra's member, going about half way. Ulquiorra wasn't the biggest one around but, Grimmjow couldn't say he has seen one bigger other than his own. Even at his semi-large member, Grimmjow still had trouble taking him into his throat. Grimmjow fit the head down his throat, gagging just a little and resumed licking the shaft. Ulquiorra let out a breathy 'Faahk..' making Grimmjow's own member twitch in delight at curse that slipped past his lips.

Ulquiorra's voice sent shocks down Grimmjow's body. The way he moaned and the way he shivered whenever Grimmjow took more of his member down his throat. And god damnit, Grimmjow was loving every second. Ulquiorra felt his balls tighten and intense pleasure traveled through his entire shaft. He gripped Grimmjow's hair in attempt to keep him there for whatever was about to come. To his disappoint, Grimmjow squeezed Ulquiorra's base, putting his orgasm on pause. Ulquiorra didn't like that at all.

"Gr-grimm-jow...P-pleeease.."

To hear the almighty Fourth Espada begging, it was a complete honor for Grimmjow but; he wasn't ready for his uke to cum just yet.

Placing three fingers to Ulquiorra's lips, "Suck" he commanded.

"Why?" Ulquiorra asked, not up for the job.

"Well, I don't have a problem taking you dry but, I know for a fact it won't be very pleasurable for you. So if I were you, I would suck on these fingers." Grimmjow said.

Ulquiorra didn't need anymore encourgment. He allowed his lips to open slowly and let the fingers travel in his mouth. Instantly, he began to suck on the fingers, coating them all in plenty of his spit. He wasn't looking forward to the pain but, he was very curious at what it felt like. Ulquiorra sucked on the fingers as though they were lollipops and when Grimmjow pulled his fingers out of his mouth, his lips followed them.

"They're wet enough." Grimmjow said before kissing Ulquiorra once and placing his index finger at Ulquiorra's twitching entrance. "Ready?"

Ulquiorra gave a small nod. Grimmjow kissed him again and began to slowly push the one finger inside of him but he was met with much resistance.

"Relax, Ulqui, or it will end up hurting even more."

Ulquiorra whimpered but he relaxed his muscles and allowed Grimmjow's tongue to enter his mouth. He returned the sloppy kiss with as much force as Grimmjow put in it. Grimmjow began to slowly penetrate Ulquiorra's entrance with one finger and he watched as Ulquiorra's eyes closed even tighter at the pain. Ulquiorra allowed a pain filled moan to enter Grimmjow's mouth and that caused Grimmjow to add the second finger. Ulquiorra tensed up again but he soon relaxed when Grimmjow bit down gently on his bottom lip; and as fast as the second finger went in, the third one followed quickly behind.

Soon, Ulquiorra's moans were filled with intense pleasure. He had never been touched in this way and he was loving every single minute and he wanted more. Grimmjow was thrusting all three fingers in and out of Ulquiorra when he realized that his uke was meeting his fingers for every thrust; and it was driving Grimmjow crazy. His member throbbed with pleasure and he needed to be encased by the heat wrapped around his fingers. He pulled his fingers out in a swift movement making Ulquiorra's thrusting hips stop and him to whimper at the loss of contact.

"I can't wait anymore. I need you so fucking bad." Grimmjow said.

And by the way he said it..Ulquiorra knew he wasn't going to take it easy on him for his first time.

Grimmjow positioned his member at Ulquiorra's entrance. "Are you ready for me, Ulqui?" he whispered in his ear, sending chills down the others spine. Ulquiorra nodded and he bit his bottom lip when he felt Grimmjow's very large member pushing past the first ring.

Ulquiorra bit roughly on his lip, hard enough to draw his blood. His eyes squeezed shut and he wrapped his around Grimmjow's body, tightly. Grimmjow let out a throaty moan at the heat wrapped tightly around his member. It was as though he were in heaven, the pleasure was amazing. He pushed in until the hilt and groaned.

"God..You're amazing.." Grimmjow said before pulling out and then thrusting all the way back in, causing Ulquiorra to let out a light scream at the pain and pleasure.

Grimmjow thrusted wildly in and out of Ulquiorra. He didn't intend to stop until he had Ulquiorra screaming his lungs out and he was close to losing his voice. He intended to have Ulquiorra cumming madly on both of their torsos and him cumming deep within Ulquiorra.

"Ahh..F-fe-eels, go-ood." Ulquiorra struggled to say as his moans continued to fill the room.

"I know." Grimmjow said, thrusting much more harder than before.

He was slamming his hips roughly into Ulquiorra's, searching for the one spot that would drive him mad and cause him to scream. He thrusted harder and once he felt Ulquiorra tighten around him and thrust up into him he knew he had found his prostate. He thrusted painfully into that exact area over and over again and he watched Ulquiorra's hips thrusting upward to meet his own movements. His member throbbed as he looked at Ulquiorra's sweat glistened body laying flat on the bed and his eyes closed. His mouth was open as scream after scream and moan after moan escaped. His arms were flat as though someone were pinning him down and the only thing moving on his body was his chest and his hips.

Grimmjow wasn't going to be able to hold much more longer. He reached for Ulquiorra's dripping member and began to pump him in time for his thrusts. He was going to have Ulquiorra cumming madly in his arms and clinging onto him for dear life. Ulquiorra allowed his moans to escape without trying to hold them back. His balls tightened again and the rush that went through his shaft soon ended on Grimmjow's hand and both of their stomachs. His thrusts upward became much more slower and soon his hips were laying flat as Grimmjow continued to fuck him roughly, searching for his own release.

Moans still left Ulquiorra's mouth as his prostate was still hit in the midst of his orgasm. It was almost to much for him.

"T-too...muu-uch..Gri-" he was cut off when Grimmjow kissed him roughly and thrusted one last time all the way to the hilt as he came into him. The pleasure was amazing and Grimmjow hadn't had such an amazing orgasm in so long. Grimmjow pulled out of Ulquiorra slowly and pulled away from the kiss.

"God, you're an amazing fuck, Ulqui." Grimmjow said, laying down ontop of him.

Ulquiorra didn't reply. His eyes became very heavy and he needed sleep. He closed his eyes. Grimmjow smirked.

"Definitely the best fuck I ever had in my life. I just hope you know you're my pretty little uke now." he finished before closing his eyes as well.

And even the smallest hint of a smile was present on that uke's face.

* * *

Welcome to the end of our shitty one-shot. Yeah, yeah. We know Ulquiorra should've been seme since Grimmjow was the one in heat but, that's only in doujinshis people! Grimmjow has the most cutest Uke face :3 Now, before we end this, Sabrina has a bit to say.

Sabrina; I hope you liked our shitty little fanfic here. It was just for fun since I haven't seen Cat in close to 6 months and I'm happy to have spent these past two weeks with her. We hope we can get that promised lemon of UlquiHime for Fighting for Your Love out before Thursday. If not then Cat will just have to finish on her own. Nontheless, I hope you liked. It wasn't supposed to be a crack fic. It was supposed to be a crappy but awesome lemon-filled one shot! ..The end..xD

Cat: And with that set, the curtains close and me and Sabrina go make our grilled cheese sammichs for the Bleach Boys.

All Criticism and Good reviews are welcomed.

However, Flames Will Be Used To Cook Our Steaks. Most flames are just jealous of fanfics anyway. Let's see you do a better job Flamers :3!

R&R

-Cat&Sabbi.


End file.
